


Wired

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Moving Day [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Miraculous Fandom Week<br/>- Friendship</p><p>The gang help Adrien move into his new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

Adrien walked to the door, knowing that Nino would be on the other side since he had to call up to have the complex doors unlocked for him. Still though his smile, while genuine, held a bit of relief. His best friend was a sight to see with the chaos that was going around. 

“Nino!” Adrien said as soon as the door was opened wide enough to engulf said best friend in a hug. 

“Hey man, how are you holding up?” Nino asked, thumping Adrien on the back before they separated and Adrien stepped aside to let Nino in.

"A lots going on today," Adrien confessed. 

"I bet. Am I the first one here?" The place was eerily quiet. 

Adrien shook his head. "Marinette's in the bedroom." Nino wiggled his eyebrows at Adrien which caused the blond to sigh exaggeratedly and push his friend ahead. "Come on."

They started to cross the living room when Nino paused looking at the couch. "I thought the movers weren't coming for another hour."

"They aren't. This came from the furniture store this morning after I got my keys," Adrien explained. 

"Oh, of course," Nino said, though he didn't speak what he was thinking. It was easy to forget how freaking rich Adrien was sometimes. Probably because he never rubbed it in anyone's face. 

They entered the master bedroom to find Marinette in the bed. Standing on it. Looking out the large windows. Or rather at them. Her bare were atop an obviously hand made comforter as she wiggled her toes. Turning her head she looked over at the two, grinning and jumping down. “Hey Nino!”

“Hey yourself. I take it you made this?” Nino asked plucking at the blue and brown fabric on the bed.

Marinette beamed while nodding.

“That’s not all she made. She made the drapes as well,” Adrien interjected with pride in his voice.

Nino looked up at the drapery, now understanding why Marinette was looking so intensly at the window. The blue was lighter than that of the comforter, like a clear sky on a summer day. The designer only shrugged. “It’s the first time I’ve made any sort of window covering. It’s okay. I’m thinking the ones for the livingroom will look better now that I know what I’ve done wrong.”

“Adrien, buddy, you really need to stop taking advantage of Marinette like this,” Nino teased his friend.

Adrien huffed. “Right, because Marinette hiding away in her bedroom all the time during this summer is what I wanted.”

“You say that like I never left my room!” Marinette crossed her arms with a mock pout.

“Shall I text Alya for confirmation?” Adrien asked with a smirk. Before Marinette could counter though the house phone rang. “Actually that’s probably her.”

Marinette was not saved, for even though it was Alya down stairs wanting to be buzzed up, by the time she got to the door the designer had not found a way to get the conversation changed and when Adrien beat her to opening the door, he hit up the reporter with the question of the moment. “Alya, Marinette hid in her room most of this summer making stuff for my place instead of having fun, didn’t she?”

Alya rolled her eyes playfully. “It was impossible to getting her to go anywhere!” 

“Traitor!” Marinette called out, sitting on the couch, hugging one of the throw pillows she had made. 

Nino was cracking up. He went up to Alya and gave her a hug. “I am so glad I don’t have to be alone with these two.”

“I just wanted Adrien’s new place to be homey!” Marinette was muttering from the couch.

“Too much domesticness, yeah!” Alya grinned in agreement before turning over to Adrien. “So where do we start?”

“Well the movers haven’t arrived yet, but I’m still trying to figure out if the furniture is where I want it.” Adrien admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, probably good to have this all moved around now before everything else shows up,” Nino agreed. He then flexed. “So what’s first?”

Over the next hour they went about fixing the arrangement of the furniture of both the living room and the dinning room. Marinette had originally instructed the people from the store where to put things, so it was only a matter of slight adjustments. There had been more teasing of Marinette’s hands being in every aspect of Adrien’s move while she kept insisting she just wanted to make sure Adrien was happy and comfortable. For the most part Adrien just grinned and enjoyed the banter going on between his three closest friends.

By the time the movers came the four of them had more than enough to do and spent the next several hours unpacking boxes until Adrien suggested they all take a break and in time honored tradition called for pizza delivery for them to enjoy while looking around at the apartment, well condo, full of half empty boxes. Adrien looked around, a slice in his hand. “This is really coming along.”

“Yeah it is, but you know what we really need? To finally set up your speaker system.” Trust Nino to want better acoustics. They had been taking turns plugging their phones into portable speakers and listening to any music that was motivating for moving.

“We might as well get all the wiring done then,” Alya suggested and it was agreed that the two of them were in charge of getting all of Adrien’s electronics up and running.

“In that case,” Marinette said after finishing her third piece of pizza. “I should get some real food in this house.”

“Do you want me to call the car now?” Adrien asked, going for his fifth piece.

Marinette blinked, obviously Nino wasn’t the only one that sometimes forgot how different Adrien’s lifestyle was to theirs. “Oh right, yeah. That would make things easier. In fact…,” she trailed off, pulling off her phone and pulling up a list of things to buy and showed it to Adrien. “I mean you don’t have to have everything today, but a full pantry will make it easier to cook.”

“Wait, we’re letting Adrien cook?” Nino almost choked on the bite he had in his mouth.

“Har har, my chef has been giving me lessons all month.” Adrien dabbed his mouth with a napkin provided with the take out.

Alya wiggled her eyebrows. “And I bet Marinette won’t mind helping out either.”

The domestic teasing mostly quit while Marinette was gone. While Nino and Alya were hooking up his stereo and TV, Adrien was trying very hard not to orginize his books and just break down the boxes that were currently empty. As the electronics came on one by one there were little shouts of success from his friends.

“We should totally start up a game and pause it and when Marinette comes back act like we’ve been gaming while she’s been gone,” Nino suggested. 

Adrien thought about the idea for a moment then shook his head. “Wouldn’t work, she’d see we were at the beginning of the game, besides we wouldn’t have time to fake it since she doesn’t have to callup.”

“You gave her a key already? Dude, I know we’ve been joking about you two being all domestic, but is she moving in?” Nino lifted an eyebrow.

Adrien shook his head. “No, she’s not moving in. It’s mostly for emergencies. I’d rather she had my spare key than my parents.”

Nino didn’t look convinced, but the squeal from Alya as she came back into the living room from the bathroom was a distraction. “Why didn’t you tell me one of your bathrooms was Ladybug themed!”

“Because we wanted to surprise you. If you’d used that bathroom earlier you would have known already.” Adrien had insisted the guest bathroom be in red. Marinette wasn’t a fool though and knew what he had wanted to do and had helped him pick out a shower curtain and towels for in there, but only on the condition that they didn’t tell Alya. Now Nino was following Alya as they both examined the bathroom.

They were still in the bathroom when Marinette finally came back with food. Lots of food. His driver having come up to help bring it inside. 

“Where is everyone?” she asked as she showed the big man where to put the bags.

“Alya found the shrine,” Adrien said with a smirk.

Marinette put a hand to her face. “I’m so glad that happened while I was gone.”


End file.
